Shayna Baszler
)|birth place = |birth_place = Sioux Falls, South Dakota|billed = Sioux Falls, South Dakota|trainer = Josh Barnett Mercedes Martinez WWE Performance Center|debut = July 13, 2017|image = Face= |-| Full= |death_date = |death_place = |resides =Orlando, Florida |retired = |released = }} Shayna Andrea Baszler is an American professional wrestler and former mixed martial artist, currently signed to WWE where she performs on developmental territory, NXT brand. Biography There are plenty of tough women in NXT, but only one of them used to fight in a cage for a living. The Queen of Spades is one of the true pioneers of women’s MMA, as well as a member of the MMA Four Horsewomen faction alongside the likes of Ronda Rousey. A devotee of catch wrestling, a time-tested, hybrid form of grappling, Baszler trained extensively under former UFC Heavyweight Champion Josh Barnett and even studied under U.K. wrestling legend Billy Robinson, continuing a rich combat lineage that counts no less than “The God of Wrestling,” Karl Gotch, in its ranks. After vanquishing many a foe inside the octagon, The Submission Magician chose to apply her martial craft to the squared circle. She made her auspicious WWE debut in the inaugural Mae Young Classic, dominating opponents with punishing strikes and suffocating submissions to advance all the way to the tournament final. The impressive performance earned Baszler a WWE contract, and in late 2017, she appeared at Full Sail Live to put the NXT Women’s division on notice. Now an official member of the black-and-yellow brand, the mean-spirited, dangerously proficient and ruthlessly ambitious Baszler plans to continue doing what she does best: annihilate the competition. Her impressive performance in the 2017 Mae Young Classic was just a prelude to what she would accomplish in the black-and-yellow brand, as Baszler defeated Ember Moon to capture the NXT Women’s Title at TakeOver: New Orleans. - WWE.com Other media Baszler has appeared in two WWE video games. She made her in-game debut as a playable character in WWE 2K19 and appears in WWE 2K20. Personal life Baszler was born and raised in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, the daughter of Skip and Margaret Baszler. Her father is of German descent, while her mother is of Chinese descent. Baszler majored in religion at MidAmerica Nazarene University in Kansas before beginning her mixed martial arts training. Baszler was a key spokesperson in the movement to create a South Dakota athletic commission for combat sports. She once delivered a speech that touched opposing Rep. Steve Hickey, who once labeled MMA as the "child porn" of sports. After visiting Baszler at the Next Edge Academy of Martial Arts, the training place of Baszler, as well as other mixed martial arts fighters and practitioners, Hickey stated he regretted his analogy as it detracted from his point which, for him, remained true. Baszler is also a coach for the South Dakota-based roller derby team, the Sioux Falls Roller Dollz. She is a certified Emergency Medical Technician (EMT). Championships and accomplishments * WWE ** NXT Women's Championship (2 times) ** NXT Year-End Award (1 time) *** Female Competitor of the Year (2019) Social Media * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/qosbaszler * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/qosbaszler * Twitter: https://twitter.com/qosbaszler Category:2017 Debuts Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:The New Era Category:NXT Divas Category:Mae Young Classic 2017 Contestants Category:NXT Women's Champions